


Their Game

by Bee_Li



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka is embarrassed, Illumi Zoldyck is a good husband when he chooses to be, Illumi is wild sometimes, M/M, Omorashi, Probably ooc, Top Illumi Zoldyck, Wetting, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: "And the harder Illumi thrust the closer Hisoka was to losing it. Illumi sometimes finished faster than this, but sometimes it took a little while when Illumi wanted to prolong his arousal instead of it coming quick and it is dealt with quickly too. It seems today is one of the days Illumi wishes to keep it going as long as he can. "The one where Hisoka pisses himself and Illumi's husband material.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Their Game

Hisoka’s legs are shaking as they ride up the elevator. Illumi stands perfectly still beside him, although he keeps his eyes trained on his partner. They’re coming home after a mission, and they’re indulging in their game. The one where Hisoka drinks until he’s bloated and holds it until he’s bursting. The one where as soon as they get home it’s Hisoka being forced on his knees as Illumi shoves his cock down Hisoka’s throat. 

Although Hisoka’s shaking more than usual tonight, the quiver throughout his body, and the slight scrunch of his eyebrows as he concentrates on not dirtying himself further in their elevator. 

Illumi’s already hard from the show he’s got a front-row ticket to. He likes seeing Hisoka weaker and trembling before him, to come so low for a basic human need. Illumi won’t say he isn’t above that either, and he won’t say that he doesn’t feel some sort of vague second-hand embarrassment, although not much. He is a sadist after all. 

They both like the thrill that’s not life-threatening for once. Although that’s nice too, it’s a more domestic thrill for them. It’s not blood and guts with screaming and pathetic people begging for their lives. It’s Hisoka, powerful, cruel, and beautiful Hisoka who’s desperate and needy just to piss. Illumi likes power, especially if it’s over Hisoka. 

The elevator dings and opens up for them to step into the pent-house, it’s a nice house, and as soon as they get into the more open part, not even the bedroom. Illumi can’t wait for that. Instead, he leans against the counter in the kitchen as Hisoka instinctively drops to his knees, hand on his hip and other hand drawing out Illumi’s cock. 

Hisoka tries to still his thighs that quiver with each passing minute and second, threatening to give out under him. His need is worse than usual, perhaps he drank more than usual, and maybe he’s been holding longer than usual. His bladder is hard and sticking out of his skin slightly, a small protrusion that he can feel with a small press of his hand. 

Or Illumi’s hand. Illumi would love to feel it flex and shift under his hand, to know what’s inside of Hisoka. How it makes him keen and folds himself over with hands between his legs and he presses them together to keep it contained. Oh, that’s a sight Illumi can fantasize about. 

Illumi’s drawn out of his thoughts as soon as Hisoka’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock, sucking and giving small kitten licks before he takes him deeper. Illumi’s vaguely aware that Hisoka’s spit on his hand to help lubricate his cock better as he pumps him. Pleasure runs through his body, although he refuses to make any noise, his legs tend to tense up more, and one of his hands bury itself into Hisoka’s hair, messing up the precarious style ever so slightly. 

The other hand digs itself into the marble countertop behind him, it digs into his back but it doesn’t matter, doesn’t hurt when Hisoka’s got his cock in the back of his throat. Sucking and licking, pumping, and Illumi’s been pent up lately so he’s more sensitive than usual. A tiny groan pushes past his lips, and Hisoka goes harder, faster, better after that. 

Hisoka on the other hand is seconds away from holding himself tightly. He’s sitting on his legs, which are slightly spread, and he can feel it at the tip of his dick, begging for release but he continually denies himself. He has to, Illumi has to finish before he can get his grand release. Although he questions if he’ll get that at the toilet or the kitchen floor. 

A tiny, tiny stream starts, soaking into his boxers and dribbling ever so slightly down his thighs. His eyes widen slightly and he whines but he keeps sucking Illumi off, whose hand tightens in his hair, pulling the strands at their roots deliciously. 

Illumi’s breath is quicker, more hitched, and impatient. Stomach rolling ever so slightly with the occasional twitch as Hisoka takes him deeper and rolls his tongue on the underside of Illumi. Illumi, who isn’t blind or deaf, could hear Hisoka’s whine, and he could see how Hisoka’s thighs twitched and could feel the clawed hand dig into his hip. Oh, how it turned him on. 

His hips started to thrust into Hisoka’s mouth without him realizing it much. He was chasing his release, and so by instinct, he started thrusting. Hisoka groaned around his length, letting his jaw drop more to allow Illumi to thrust harder. He did. 

And the harder Illumi thrust the closer Hisoka was to losing it. Illumi sometimes finished faster than this, but sometimes it took a little while when Illumi wanted to prolong his arousal instead of it coming quick and it is dealt with quickly too. It seems today is one of the days Illumi wishes to keep it going as long as he can. 

Hisoka lets him, he always does. But he needs to go, and quite badly, he doesn’t remember if he was this desperate last time either. He’s already leaked too. He needs Illumi to hurry up or he’s going to go on the floor. 

Illumi slows down though, leisurely thrusting shallowly into Hisoka’s mouth, savoring the warmth and the wetness of his mouth. Hisoka’s hand that’s on his hip slips down in favor of gripping something else. It helps only slightly, easing off a minuscule amount of pressure from his bladder. His cheeks are bright red, they have to be, the burning in them says so. His embarrassment clear and obvious, Illumi might even be able to smell the slight dribble of piss that left him maybe three minutes ago. 

But he sits there like he’s supposed to. Taking the cock easily, he learned how to control his gag reflex a while ago, although Illumi hasn’t. He learned that the first time Illumi tried to deep-throat him, choking and coughing as soon as it went slightly down his throat. Hisoka had giggled and instead deep-throated Illumi after that failed attempt. 

Now though it seems Illumi wants to be more sadistic than ever with how he’s doing this whole thing. Hisoka’s minutes away from losing it, he is, he’ll admit that. He’s come close before but he’s not made it. Sure he’ll get to the point where he’s squirming with Illumi’s hand pinning his wrists to the wall, and when he’s really, really about to piss himself. It’s like that but worse it seems. His knees are starting to hurt, and his jaw hurts from staying wide and open. 

His body aches with need and want, he’s been brought down so low over a trivial human need that he likes to indulge in. That he likes to abuse, and so does Illumi. Another leak, it slips down his thighs further this time and drips onto the looser fabric of his white pants, and he can feel the wet spot under his hand. Although Illumi can’t, he really wonders if that nose can smell it. 

But he forces himself to stop it again. Pain and pleasure mix when he shuts it off. His whole body shudders, it doesn’t like being denied it’s pleasure and it shows. His chest heaves with exertion of trying to keep himself down, and his thighs twitch closet together, pins and needles shoot through his legs too though. Now he has both hands on his crotch, rocking into them slightly, he has to hold it, he has to. Wetting himself isn’t an option right now. 

Illumi does smell it, only slightly though. And he knows that Hisoka’s holding himself, but he feels like being extra cruel to him today. He just does, it feels right, and it feels good. At this point pleasure is what drives him, for tonight it is carnal pleasure that he craves, when he’s done and Hisoka gets his release maybe he’ll pound into Hisoka as fast and rough as he likes, leaving bites and hickies in his wake, leaving Hisoka a whining mess under him. 

That makes him speed up slightly, he likes the images of a sweaty and flushed Hisoka with his legs trying to close but Illumi’s body is in the way, hands gripping the bedsheets below him, puncturing holes with his claws. Jaw dropped as he moans and whines, eyebrows scrunched as his whole body rocks in time with Illumi’s. 

Illumi feels that knot start to build up, he needs it, he wants it, it’s something he craves. He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes, he’s getting lost in the feeling, it clouds his mind, he lets it take over, for just a brief time. 

Hisoka meanwhile though is at the very tip, his eyes are watering as he feels the last of his control erode. He feels the wetness start to spread under his hand, and he whines when it does. He can’t stop the flow this time, it spreads quickly down his lower half and pitters to the floor quietly. Spreading into a puddle that’s quickly spreading everywhere. Under his legs, under Illumi’s shoes, most definitely on his shoes. 

He hasn’t wet himself since he was a child, at least full-on wet himself. But here he is years later completely soaking himself. He whimpers quietly as he tries to look down at the damage, but the feeling has to be enough. He instead looks back up at Illumi when he begins to cry involuntarily. He’s overwhelmed, Illumi’s moments away from cumming, and he’s pissed himself. 

Although there’s no more painful pressure on his bladder, and it’s instead just aching slightly from holding it for so long, and with such a quantity. He isn’t hard, how can he? He’s soaked in his own fluids, and humiliation sits deep in his bones, too much humiliation. Illumi moans softly before he’s cumming down Hisoka’s throat. Not much of a choice left Hisoka swallows it, and he wonders if Illumi is aware of what’s happened. 

Hisoka’s never had an accident like this before, not during the game. Illumi’s eyes flutter open as he starts to come down from his high, putting himself away before he assesses his surroundings again. Eyes widening when he sees Hisoka, sniffling and with his head bowed surrounded by a large puddle. The smell hits him next, the acrid stench of piss. And then the realization sits in him. 

Oh. 

That’s all that flows through Illumi’s head, he isn’t even bothered at how his feet are in the puddle too, they aren’t wet, and he can always clean his shoes. Right now Hisoka’s clearly out of it, and he’s clearly not alright. 

He squats down, pulling his hair over his shoulders and gently pulling Hisoka’s face up. Illumi thinks he’s seen Hisoka cry once, but he thought that would be the last, and yet here he is. Crying over his embarrassment and predicament, Illumi isn’t sure that he would be much different. 

,” Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.”

Hisoka gingerly takes Illumi’s hand as they go, and when they get in there Illumi doesn’t do anything sexual. He doesn’t think Hisoka needs sexual right now, he needs something else. So he gently lifts the shirts off of Hisoka, starting a shower too, and strips him of his soiled pants and undergarments. Hisoka's calmed down some, instead just sniffling slightly. 

Illumi takes the makeup wipes silently and gently wipes it all away, no more stars and teardrops adorning his cheeks. Just pale skin that’s perfectly clear because Hisoka’s skincare is followed religiously and leaves is always immaculate. 

Illumi strips as soon as Hisoka is free of makeup, then he’s leading the both of them into the shower and cleaning the both of them. He makes sure to scrub at Hisoka’s thighs and kiss his jaw as they both cleanse themselves of the dirt and blood from the mission. 

Hisoka’s silent for once, which is slightly unnerving, but Illumi won’t force him to talk, he just needs to be cared for at the moment. When they’re done and dried, changed into more comfortable clothes with blow-dried hair they finally settle in for the next sixteen or so hours. 

Illumi is the one to draw the covers over the both of them for once, making sure Hisoka is comfortable before he slips off to clean the mess in the kitchen, it takes maybe three minutes, and then he’s crawling back into bed with Hisoka, turning off his lamp before making his way back to his side of the bed. Once he’s back in, covered and curled against Hisoka does he turn his lamp off too. Submerging them into darkness. 

,” Thanks Lumi.”

He gets a kiss on the forehead in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the fuck of a story. I know it's not very good and I apologize, but here you go. I wanted to have some Hisoka in a state like this because I'm a sadist and a freak, but whatever. I hope everyone's been doing good, I'm moving soon though! Excitement! But I'm working on more stuff for these two because they've stolen my small, shriveled soul. Anyways, comments are always welcomed, and thank you for reading.-DepressedWhore


End file.
